


Hard Answers

by Writing_Doodle



Series: Not So Dangerous Days [8]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Heavy Conversations, Smoking, everyone is Bitter, from now on I'm gonna try to use they/them pronouns for poison, idk they talk a lot about death and stuff, jet is Concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Doodle/pseuds/Writing_Doodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet didn't know what to think when he saw Poison and Ghoul smoking together outside the diner. He was confused. He was curious. He knew something was up. </p><p>He joined them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Answers

**Author's Note:**

> a sequel to Questions - there were some other things I wanted to address that I didn't have time to address there. 
> 
> also I needed a break from another Thing I'm writing that has the potential to be a Disaster so I'm stalling. 
> 
> (I love writing Jet's POV???)

Ghoul smoked. That was a fact of life. 

Poison didn't smoke. That was another fact of life. 

Jet didn't know what to think when he saw Poison and Ghoul smoking together outside the diner. It was a simultaneously familiar and unfamiliar sight. He was confused. He was curious. He knew something was up. 

He joined them. 

Ghoul wordlessly handed him a cigarette and a lighter. 

Jet wouldn't consider himself a smoker, but he did smoke if the situation called for it. He figured that this was one of those situations. He lit the cigarette and watched Poison watch him blow out smoke. 

"What's up?" He asked, breaking the silence. 

Ghoul shrugged and nodded his head towards Poison. 

Poison kept watching the smoke. In the ensuing silence, they took a few drags. Jet knew muscle memory when he saw it. He suddenly felt like he didn't know Poison as well as he thought. 

"They just walked up to me and asked for one." Ghoul eventually spoke up. He shrugged again. "I couldn't really say no." 

Jet hummed for lack of anything to say. He felt awkward standing there, just casually smoking with both of them. 

He was relieved when Poison finally spoke.

"I've been thinking a lot." 

'You always think a lot.' Jet wanted to say, but didn't because that was rude. He took another drag and waited for Poison to continue. 

"I've been thinking about that question Kobra asked a few days ago." Poison clarified. 

Jet and Ghoul knew exactly what question he was talking about. Jet prepared himself for the eventual bombshell. 

"If we ever got captured would they even attempt to rehabilitate us?" 

There it was. 

Ghoul instantly looked uncomfortable, but Jet wasn't sure that Poison noticed. He shifted slightly closer to Ghoul in a way he hoped was comforting. Ghoul sent him a grateful look. 

"We're not just 'rebellious citizens' anymore." Poison continued. They weren't focused on Jet or Ghoul. They almost looked like they were staring into the past. "They won't waste resources trying to rehabilitate a group of terrorists." 

Jet didn't quite flinch at the word, but it stung. It stung hearing it come out of Poison's mouth - bitter, but at the same time resigned. Even a little bit accepting. 

"They won't try with me." Ghoul said, sounding like he accepted that a long time ago. "I was never apart of the system. I'm too broken to be molded into it at this point anyway." 

Jet frowned at the bitterness in his words. Instead of focusing on that, he provided his own answer. "I honestly don't know what they'll do with me. I've never even set foot in Battery City. They probably won't bother trying to convert a desert born who's been a Killjoy for most of his life." He figured that he probably sounded bitter, too. It was hard not to be. 

Poison's stare broke and he looked at them for what seemed like the first time since the conversation started. "They'd try with me. I'm too much of an asset to kill off." They said it with so much certainty that it almost worried Jet. "Whether I like it or not, I'm the face of the rebellion to BLI. If they kill me, people'll seek revenge. If I was converted, it'll break people's spirits." They scowled and brushed hair out of their face. "They're crafty motherfuckers." 

"What about Kobra?" Ghoul mumbled, sounding like he's half afraid of the answer. 

Poison sighed, a cloud of smoke following in its wake. "I really don't know. He's in the system and he had a lot of skills they prized. But he's also my brother. BLI might think it would be a security risk keeping him alive." They looked vaguely distressed contemplating the outcome. "I really don't know." They concluded with a deceitfully casual shrug. 

Jet wanted this conversation to end - he hated seeing them tear themselves apart worrying about the future. Still, there was a question that kept nagging at him. He hated himself for asking it. "What you said to Kobra... would you really do it?" 

He didn't elaborate and Poison didn't need the elaboration. 

They closed their eyes and sounded pained when they said, "I don't know." They dropped the cigarette before it could burn their fingers and crushed it into the ground. 

Just like that, the conversation was over. Poison walked back inside, complaining about the smell of smoke the whole while. It was as if it didn't happen. 

Ghoul was too shielded afterwards for Jet to hang around. He dropped his own cigarette butt and walked away. 

He wanted to forget about the conversation, but he knew he wouldn't be able to. 

His memory was too good for that.

**Author's Note:**

> i love comments and Validation wink wink (pl e a s e tell me if I did anything wrong or made mistakes)


End file.
